


【微小说．灵异．告別系列】（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: 耽美原创／BL／翻译／原创言情／灵异（文：十甫） [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, 微小说, 灵异
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen
Series: 耽美原创／BL／翻译／原创言情／灵异（文：十甫） [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465780





	1. 他只是不会爱上这张脸

在他尴尬的神色与那女人娇容甜美的笑容下，她仓皇地离开那间公寓。

她漫无目的地走，直到累了才在一个公园的椅子坐下，然后才发现刚刚她走得太匆忙，连手上的东西都来不及放下，不过她很厉害了，临走时还能回头对那女人说：”你好，我是他表姐。”

看着环保袋子裡装着的祭品，她苦笑了一下，明天，就是他前未婚妻三周年的死祭，三年前，就在刘必佳意外去世后，他曾说过，他不会再爱上任何女人了，所以让她不要靠近。可她承诺，她只想陪伴，只要他有了女朋友，她立即离开。

三年来，她如他未婚妻般照顾他，有时在他恍惚的眼神中，他看到他的动摇，却仍坚守，让她窃喜復心酸，以为，就能如此陪伴，一生。

可今天，她得履行承诺了：离开。

“所以，你可以将身体还给我了吧？刘必佳！我早就说过，他不会爱上我这张平凡的脸。”


	2. 邻居

最近隔壁的老太太不知怎麽的，突然常来串门子，跟她閒话家常。

看老太太一片热诚，她也不好意思拒绝对方上门，渐渐地，她被对方的热情与爽朗的个性吸引，听她说着人生阅历，她觉得甚有得益，与老太太也变得熟络了。

这天，老太太又过来了，她们聊着聊着，突然话题就转到她孙子身上：“我那孙子呀，性格好，又是专业人士，只是不知是不是太沉默寡言，他到现在还没有女朋友呢，都三十多岁人了，急死我了……”

她心裡咯噔一声：不是吧，她想做媒……

正想扯开话题，却听到外面有声音响起：“刘必佳，我来看你了。”

只见老太太突然一个箭步扑到窗口趴望，“你朋友又来看你了，每一年都很准时，真是个好姑娘啊！”

看老太太满口讚誉，她有些失笑，原来看她中了姜霏霏，也好，当作还借她身体的人情吧。

“霏霏心地很好，不如我们各别去报梦撮合他们咯！”


	3. 阳光下

姜霏霏靠在柱子上，将手机拿出来看了又看，时间差七分钟才到中午十二时。

她拉了拉头上的帽子，虽然路上的人行色匆匆，根本不会注意到她，但她就是觉得有很多人在注视着自己，让她感到很不自在。

她边将手机放进背包边在心裡暗骂：「刘必佳你给我听着，若你今天敢耍我的话，我以后都不去拜祭你了。」

其实，她也知道，自己只是说说而已，每逢刘必佳的死祭或生祭、清明还是中元节，她还是会准时去拜祭她的，谁叫她是她姜霏霏唯一的朋友呢？

不过，说她们是朋友也不太贴切，刘必佳在生前与她并不相识，她们第一次“见面”更是在殡仪馆的停尸房中，她是刘必佳的遗体化妆师。

那一天，姜霏霏仔细地将刘必佳的遗体一一打理，为她着装，为她化妆，让这个因为交通意外去世的年轻美丽女子默默婉惜。然而，就因为这婉惜的心情，她后来被刘必佳的鬼魂缠上了，并被要求借用身体。

她当然不愿意，可是却拒绝不了刘必佳的苦苦哀求，最后只好约法三章，让刘必佳在有需要时才借用，并且不能妨碍她的工作，借用期限是：当刘必佳的未婚夫有了新女朋友后。

是的，刘必佳借用她的身体去接近和照顾生前的未婚夫，说他在她去世后，差点活不下去了，所以她必须让他振作起来。然而，三年的陪伴，那未婚夫竟认不出刘必佳的灵魂，只因她姜霏霏实在长得太平凡，让这男人根本不愿意敞开心房。

姜霏霏早就警告过刘必佳了，别打着将她未婚夫交给她的主意，这男人不会爱上没有漂亮脸蛋的女人的，可刘必佳偏不相信，觉得未婚夫不是姜霏霏说的那种外貌协会的人。但事实是残酷的，当刘必佳看到口口声声说不会再爱上别的女人的未婚夫新女友时，她彻底醒了，因为那新女友跟她生前没有一点相似之处，性惰也不同，唯一相同的，就是青春靓丽。

于是，姜霏霏又重新得到对身体的完全自主，只是，在刘必佳离开后她竟对她有些不捨，毕竟她们相处了三年，她已把她当朋友了，唯一的。

姜霏霏向来沉默寡言，因为小时候曾被同学们霸凌，她对与人相处有阴影。大学一毕业，她就投入了殡葬行业，这个年轻人避之不及的工作，她甘之如饴，从打杂开始到当了行业裡知名的专业遗体化妆师，她庆幸自己不需要跟太多人打交道，只要努力工作就能得到回报。

她没有朋友，也不想交朋友，唯一的兴趣就是想要如何精进化妆术，并测试各种化妆品，以便她能将往生者妆容得更好，将他们好好送上路。也许因为她对待遗体的善心，许多同行所谓遇到的各种诡异事件她都没遭遇到，反而曾有几次在意外发生关头，她都安然渡过。所以当她遇上刘必佳的鬼魂、被要求借用身体时，她一点都不害怕。

「刘必佳，十二点了，那人还没出现！」姜霏霏再次从背包中掏出电话，时间正达12:00。

「浪费我的时间，我下次不带啤酒给你了！」姜霏霏愤愤地说。她这个行业，虽然工作时间很有弹性，但相对的更没有时间性，常得随传随到，有时忙起来，一天得为多具遗体化妆，忙上十多个小时也不奇怪，所以她常争取时间补眠。

今天这个时间之所以会戴着那顶可笑的维尼熊帽子站在这裡，还不是为了刘必佳报梦求她将一本书还给一个人。那本书还是她上网找遍了各个网站，后来在一个卖二手书的平台才找到的。想着，她便将那本《死亡解剖檯》从背包抽了出来。

也不知道是不是用力过勐，抽书的同时竟将背包中其他物件勾了出来，然后小钱包、充电器等掉了出来，更惨的是小钱包裡的零钱撒了一地。

她连忙蹲下收拾。

与此同时，有一个人也蹲下帮忙了。

当她抬起头跟对方说谢谢时，那个男人正瞪着她看，然后说，“你看起来很面善，我好像见过你。”

姜霏霏心中警铃大响。

她对着遗体多过对活人，这男人竟对她说“似曾相识”，而她非常肯定自己根本就没见过这男人，除非……心不由一惊：难道刘必佳骗她来此地是为了让这男人跟她“借身体”的？

在艳阳高照下，此时，她竟觉得自己浑身发冷。


	4. 消毒药水开始的交情

  
姜霏霏边用浴巾擦着头发，边看手机即时通的消息。

最近，她的信息群里除了有同事同行传递的工作信息，也有了非同事传来的、工作以外信息。

「看邮件。」

那通信息如此写道。

姜霏霏不自觉感到有些兴奋，本来打算洗洗后就睡了，立即启动手提电脑。

果然，新邮件里附件的，就是她非常感兴趣的资料。她细细地将那些收到的照片看了一遍，然后仔细地做分类、记录。

接着，她才回了对方一个信息：谢了。资料非常清楚，我会研究该怎麽遮掩那些缝合线。

「不谢。有成果请分享。加油。」

看着随后传来的维尼熊翻滚动图，再望望对方的维尼熊头像，姜霏霏不禁失笑，虽然事情过去许久了，但心里头仍然会感到有些尴尬，毕竟与他的第一次见面实在太丢脸了。

那一天，当他对她说：“你很面善。”时，她不但吓得冒冷汗，还立即说道，“我不会让你借用身体！”

凭她的经验，像这种无缘无故凑上来跟她搭讪的，除了阿飘还是阿飘，都是对她有所求的。

“想要帮忙，可以，想借身体，不行！”她看对方愣住地看着他，再次强调。

可是，对方还是愣愣地看着她，于是她说，“没有要求，我就走了。”她双眼一直瞪着面前那没反应的男人，像螃蟹一样，往左横走了两步，正想拔腿跑时，听到对方说：“你也是用UA牌消毒药水的吗？”

这一下，轮到她愣住了。

由于她经常接触尸体，所以消毒程序一定要做好，也因此她的身上无论是在工作时还是平常，散发的总是消毒药水的味道，而非香水味。UA牌消毒药水的确是她惯用。

「也？」突然打了个机灵，想起对方说过这个字，于是她问：“你是人是鬼？”

“哈哈！”对方忍不住大声笑了出来，“我有影子的。”然后指了指地上。

顺着他的手指，姜霏霏看到一团黑影在他的脚下。

她立即跟对方鞠了个躬，“对不起，对不起……我误会了……”

“没事。”那男人边说边向她递上一张名片。

姜霏霏接过一看，C区某大学附属医院法医部，黄开枝。

“你经常跟尸体接触吗？”黄开枝问道。

姜霏霏抬起头，看着黄法医说：“是，我是遗体化妆师。可是……你怎麽知道……”

“要一起吃饭吗？我饿了，我们边吃边说。”

鬼使神差的，向来不喜欢交际的姜霏霏，竟点了点头，跟着黄法医踏进了一间素食餐厅，然后，忘了当天在这里等候的目的。而当她想起的时候，她已吃饱喝足并回到家了。

看着仍在背包里躺着的《死亡解剖檯》，她明白了，于是骂道：“刘必佳，你真是鸡婆。”原来，刘必佳让她在那个时间到那儿去，还千叮万嘱地要她记得戴上那顶维尼熊帽子作记认，是为了让她与黄法医相识。虽然，不知道刘必佳跟黄法医有什麽关係，但对她而言，如今，她和黄法医也算是朋友了，共同的话题很多，从消毒药水到各种尸体以及他们工作上遇到的灵异事情，在餐厅里跟他谈天说地的那两个多小时，比她将近三十年来所说的话加起来还多。最后，还交换了即时通的账号，以便日后继续联系。

姜霏霏关上电脑，用吹风筒吹乾了头发后，决定第二天去拜祭一下刘必佳。她想她了，有一肚子的话想跟她说，可惜那傢伙自报梦叫她“买书还人”后，就不再入梦来。

◆◆◆◆◆

姜霏霏左手捧着花，右手提着一袋祭品，远远看到刘必佳骨灰牌位前站着一个男人。

男人不高，身材还有些五短，不知怎麽的，竟让她觉得有些熟悉。

听到她的脚步声，那男人转过头来。

“啊？黄法医……”

黄开枝一脸惊讶，“霏霏，你怎麽会来？”

姜霏霏走向他，然后向面前的骨灰牌努了努嘴，说：“来拜祭这傢伙。她是我朋友。”她终于看清楚了，原来黄开枝刚刚在擦拭的牌位不是刘必佳的，而是她隔壁的老太太。

“你经常来吗？”

“是呀，来跟这傢伙说说话，而且，她最怕髒了。”姜霏霏取出一片抹布，边擦拭刘必佳的牌位边说道。接着，将花分别插在带来的两个小花瓶上，一个放在刘必佳牌前，另一个……犹豫了下，还是放在隔壁老太太的牌前。然后，将祭品一一取出，分两盘装了，还是一个放在刘必佳牌前，一个放在老太太那儿。

张罗完毕后，姜霏霏才抬头对黄开枝说，“我没别的意思，只是习惯了每次来拜祭时，也给老太太带一份。她是，你祖母？”

“是呀。”黄开枝答道。

“老太太应该不会吃撑了吧？”姜霏霏指了指黄开枝带来的祭品。

“应该不会，我祖母会很高兴笑纳的。”黄开枝笑着说。

听他笑得愉快，姜霏霏又看了他一眼，发觉他的眼睛今天特别明亮，刺得她脸上有些发热，立即别开脸。

“霏霏，刚刚我跟祖母说，应该很快可以带孙媳妇给她看，然后，你就来了。”

“啥？”姜霏霏勐地抬头，“我？”

“你不愿意？”黄开枝突然拉起她的手，“我觉得我们挺合拍的，而且，我们年纪都不小了，是时候结婚。”

姜霏霏愣愣地看着黄开枝，他说话与下决定一如既往跟她解说如何解剖尸体时那样又快又准，让她的脑袋有些当机。随即，当手上的温度慢慢从指尖蔓延到脸颊时，她终于找回了喉头说话的能力，“嗯……那就结吧。”她真没想到自己竟在被告白片刻后还得告别单身，而且就在刘必佳骨灰牌前，也许，这就是她的意念吧，那傢伙一直想要她找个人过得幸福。

感觉到自己的手一起被摇晃，然后，看到一个笑得有些花痴的“维尼熊”，姜霏霏也开心地笑了。

（END）

  
十言甫语：又结束一个脑洞系列，谢谢大家捧场。


End file.
